


Reunions

by sassafrassidy



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassafrassidy/pseuds/sassafrassidy
Summary: After the Second Holy War, Julia is left to face the ghosts of her past and the hate towards her family as the continent rebuilds itself. One night, while reminiscing on her childhood and wishing to see her family again, a mysterious light brings her to a world she does not know--Askr--and the chance she thought she'd never get: to see her beloved family again.(aka the fe4 imperial family makes me sad and I want to explore Julia's relationship/feelings towards them. More characters may be added. Should be pretty short.)





	Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Two things:  
> 1\. Arvis is going to have a big role here, don't like him? Probably shouldn't read this lol  
> 2\. I have no idea where this is going or how it'll end, but I guess we'll see and go along for the ride huh!! First chapter is short, other chapters may vary.  
> Thanks for reading <3

Sometimes, I can’t handle it. The whispers behind me as I walk by, the pitiful looks on the people’s faces when one of their names are mentioned. The vile words people spit to me about them, only to be followed by a heavy silence when they realize I don’t agree.

Velthomer. Fjalar. Valflame.

Say their names to me. Say them to my face. 

Emperor Arvis.

Let me see the spite, the hate, that lies in your hearts.

Prince Julius.

Do not soften your face just because of who my mother is. You treat her name gently, like a fawn resting on a bed of dew-touched grass, like a dove fluttering its wings in the sunlight. Do not smile while I speak her name, and then twist your face when I fondly remember my brother and father. They are as much of me as she is, so why do you continue to denounce them while you know I can hear?

I don’t think Seliph understands, at least, not fully. He, too, carries a certain hatred for them in his heart, and I cannot blame him for that. The scars left by my father on him are deep, strong.

“Julia?” he’d ventured, once, when he caught me alone in the castle’s garden. I’d been crying. “What’s wrong?”

“Seliph… I’m fine. It’s nothing.” I smiled, quickly trying to wipe away any trace of tears there’d been on my face.

“Would you like to talk about it?” He walked over and sat down next to me on the ground. The soft sunlight shone on the flowers, the trees, the stone path that wound around the garden’s bounty. “I’m here to listen, you know.”

“I--I don’t think you’d want to hear it,” I muttered, pulling my knees to my chest.

“What makes you think that?”

“It’s about my family,” I said. “My father, my brother… our mother. I know how you must hate them so, but I… Seliph, I miss them so much.” My eyes watered, tears beginning to roll down my face again. “I miss them, and I love them, but everyone--everyone hates them! Everywhere I go, I hear their mutters, their whispers, how sad I must be to have been born to such an evil man--to have such an evil, twisted, twin. But that’s not true! My father had always been nothing but kind to me, and without Loptous… Julius… Julius would’ve stayed his kind self.”

I was bawling, now. My body shook, recalling all of the memories of the jeers I’d hear from people. Even back during the war, coming out of my hypnotized state, hearing the news of my father… killing Julius…

Seliph watched me, unsure of how to react. He, too, had that look on his face--a certain mix of pity and loss of how to act. He gently placed his hand on my shoulder.

“Seliph… I am not ashamed of where I come from, who my father and brother were… But people expect me to be. People expect me to hate them, but I--I can’t!” I dug my nails into my dress, my eyes squeezed shut. “I love them, Seliph. As much as I love you and care for you, I love the rest of my family, as well. ...I’m starting to feel like I shouldn’t be in the capital anymore. I can’t handle this.”

“W-what? Julia, what do you mean?” He blinked. “You know the people want you here, and they see you as their princess as much as they see me as their king. And I need you here, too. You shouldn’t pay attention to what they say. They don’t know any better.”

I put my head down, burying my face in my knees.

It was times like these I wished Lewyn was still around. Perhaps he would’ve been able to console the sadness threatening to swallow me whole.

\---

At night, I have nightmares of when Julius died. The sound of deafening roars in my ears, the wicked laugh coming from the body that was my brother’s, the sickening scream and squelch of blood when he’d been defeated. My hands trembling as I held him, the light fading from his eyes.

I swear, he spoke to me that day. Not as Loptous, but as him--the first time he’d truly spoken in years. A soft, pitiful, smile on his face.

“Julia,” he’d whisper. “Julia… Thank you.”

“Brother, please!” I’d scream. I’d plead. I’d stroke his blood-smattered hair--the same color as our father’s. “Please, hang on! We can get a healer, and we can--we can be happy together again! Do you remember? We’d play in the garden, dance with mother and father… Please, hang on!”

But he just smiled. His eyes blank, staring off into the distance, gone to someplace where I couldn’t follow.

I’d sit in the blood, wishing I could. Cursing the gods. Why spare me, but kill all but one of my family? Why leave me to suffer their gaping absence, to remember the happy days now long gone?

The army just watched.

It was after one of the nightmares. I woke up, trembling, my room in the castle silent aside from my panicked breaths. When I was young, I’d go crying to my father and mother on nights I had nightmares. They’d soothe me, and one would take me out to their balcony to calm down and look at the stars.

I slipped out of my bed, lit a candle, and wandered the castle. The stone walls and red carpeting muted by the light of my candle mixing with the dark of night. Before long, I found myself standing outside of the room that was my father and mother’s, my hand shakily opening the door.

The large room was empty aside from things my father had left behind. Julius had made a mess of the place, apparently, for their were papers scattered around the floor and chairs and a table flipped onto their sides. No one had dared to come in here, yet, and I didn’t want anyone to. I didn’t want their memory to be removed--not yet.

My feet moved automatically, bringing me to the balcony--the cold air of night drove my body to shiver, but I didn’t care.

“Julia,” my father would say to me, on the nights I couldn’t sleep, “remember, if you’re ever scared, just look up at the night sky. You see those stars? They’ll protect you.” He’d often carry me outside, and I’d cling to him. The warmth of his body fighting off the chill of the dark.

“But, you’ll protect me too, right?”

He’d laugh. “Me? Of course I will. No matter what, I’ll always protect you. You, Mother, and Julius. I’ll protect all of you.” He’d brush my hair out of my eyes, then point out to the stars. “They’re just my helpers, in case I can’t make it in time.”

When I’d lost my memory, looking up at the stars when I was anxious always calmed me down. Even now, a certain warmth seemed to radiate from them.

“I hope you’re all there, watching me,” I said gently to the stars. “Are you stars now, too? Will you still protect me from up there?”

Of course, the stars didn’t answer me.

“I just wish I could see you all again. I just… wish I could leave here. Do you think you could help me with my wish?”

Still, they were silent. The noises of the night the only sounds to reply back to me.

“Haha… What am I thinking? Of course you can’t.”

Just as I was about to leave the balcony, however, there was a brilliant light in the sky. One single star, outshining even the moon, hovered in the sky, it’s light gradually growing brighter. Maybe… maybe the stars had heard me? Maybe they truly were granting my wish?

The light grew closer and closer, and I reached out towards it. My stomach pushed against the railings of the balcony, my fingers attempting to grasp onto the brightness in front of me.

If I could just stretch a little farther… A little closer…

My body tumbled over the railings. I let out a sharp shriek, as everything around me turned white, the light of the massive star consuming me whole.


End file.
